1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a toy assembly and more particularly to a toy vehicle which is readily assembled by a child from subcomponent parts, and which is capable of supporting a number of accessory parts such as a robot doll, canopy or toy airplane parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy cars having a diecast or similarly manufactured body are well known in the toy trade. Toy cars of this type usually have a pair of front and a pair of rear wheels rotatably but fixedly mounted to the car body. Some of the toy cars known in the prior art are equipped with a motor to propel the toy vehicle. The motor may be a battery operated electric motor, or may be energized by a windable spring or a fly-wheel.
Frequently the toy vehicles of the prior art include a doll or robot sitting in a driver's seat. Customarily such dolls either comprise an integral part of the main body of the toy vehicles or are permanently attached thereto, and a child playing with the toy vehicles cannot remove the doll during play. Alternatively, the doll figure is simply rested within the vehicle.
Due to the inherent nature of the toy market, the toy industry is constantly striving to provide toys of new and useful features which challenge the creative imagination and manual skills of the children.